Pediatrics
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: I've written stories about both Jasper and Edward as doctors but what would Emmett be like as a doctor? Well with his personality, he would make the perfect pediatrician. Based loosely off my experiences with asthma. All human. One shot.


_Author's Note: I posted a story two weeks ago with the wrong document. Sorry about that. I do not own Twilight or the characters Emmett and Angela but I do own my character Faith. Also, there are probably medical inaccuracies here, so if you see one, be kind. :)_

_Angela POV_

I sat in the hospital waiting room not-so-patiently waiting for news from the ER. My baby girl was in the ER and I was honestly freaking out which was very unusual because I was normally a very calm and collected person. Ben was still trying to free himself from work so that he could get to the hospital so I was waiting all alone. After what seemed like forever, the doctor finally came out to speak to me.

"It seems your daughter has had an asthma attack but she also has a sinus infection. We're going to keep her here for a few days. Dr. McCarty is going to take care of her on the pediatrics floor." I recognized the name, but I couldn't put a finger on where I had heard it. Perhaps it was someone I knew from high school.

I walked next to the wheel chair that Faith was currently in. A nurse pushed the wheelchair on to an elevator and we rode up to the pediatric floor in silence. Faith clutched my hand, seeming scared to death and I wished more than anything that I could take her place here in the hospital. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out onto a floor of the hospital that looked nothing like the rest of the hospital. The tiles on the floor were bright pastel colors unlike the plain white tile in the rest of the hospital. Each room was decorated with a different theme.

The nurse wheeled Faith into a room that was decorated with Dora the Explorer which I knew would make my six year old happy. A second nurse, much younger than the ER nurse was already in the room. Both nurses helped get Faith into the bed and once she was situated, the first nurse dismissed herself right as the doctor walked in. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but it would have to wait to now.

I was surprised to see Emmett McCarty in a pair of scrubs, a lab coat, and a stethoscope around his neck, the stethoscope having a cover over it that looked like a giraffe. Yet at the same time I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of kids. Emmett had graduated in the class before me but I still knew him and he knew me. His sister was one of my closest friends all through high school. He had always been silly and easy going. But on top of that he was smart. And if anyone was going to be able to take care of Faith, they were going to need those qualities. I knew from being a first grade teacher that the best way to handle kids was to be silly and light hearted. And Faith didn't want to hurt any of the doctors or nurses here. She was just scared.

Emmett, or Dr. McCarty rather, smiled at me warmly before turning to Faith. I prayed that he would be able to get her some medications without leaving the hospital covered in bruises.

_Emmett POV_

I headed down the hallway to the room that had been assigned to my newest in-patient, Faith Cheyney. I recognized the last name but I wasn't sure why. Of course this was the hospital in Seattle so it very likely could have been someone I knew from Forks. The hospital there was often too tiny to care for some things and their patients would be transported here.

I had already seen the medical report from the ER so I had a very good idea of what was going on when I got to the room. I hated walking into a patients' room without knowing anything. It made me feel like I wasn't doing my job well enough. And I wanted to do it well. I love working as the head pediatrician because I love the kids I take care of.

I hung the file on the end of the bed for easy access while I was visiting with Faith. I noticed her mother, who I recognized to be Angela, one of my sisters' friends, standing in the corner of the room. She seemed beside herself. I smiled gently before turning to her daughter and the nurse who was assisting me.

"Hi Faith. I'm Emmett and I'm going to be taking care of you. I'm so happy to meet you," I said introducing myself to the little girl. The nurse, Stacy began checking her temperature and her pulse as I pulled the blood pressure cuff from the basket behind her.

"So Faith, the doctors from downstairs have talked to me already but I can't quite remember everything they told me. So can you tell me why you're here?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation. I knew fully well why she was here at this point but I wanted to hear what she had to say. Sometimes you could get more out of a 6 year old than a 60 year old.

"My kindergarten teacher brought me here 'cause I couldn't breathe," she whispered. "And I hurt right here a lot," she said pointing to her chest.

"Are you stuffy or do you have a sore throat or ear?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of her as I could as I slipped the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"Yeah and my head hurts too. But I hurt right here the most," she said pointing to her chest again.

"She was born with a hole in her lung and she had asthma when she was a baby. She grew out of it, but her doctor told us she could grow back into it. And I think she may be dehydrated," her mother added.

"Yes that's written on her file here," Stacey said from the end of the bed.

"Thank-you, for letting me know mom," sincerely thanking Angela.

"What's that for?" Faith asked me as I put the stethoscope into my ears and the silver disk underneath the cuff around her arm.

"It's a blood pressure cuff. It's just going to give your arm a hug. It won't hurt."

Once I had a reading, I returned the blood pressure cuff to its basket. "Do you mind if I listen to you?" I asked. She shook her head no, but I could tell she was scared. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I listened to her heart first and it sounded normal. So I helped her sit up and moved the stethoscope to her back. "Can you take deep breaths for me?" I asked as I moved the stethoscope around her back. It sounded like her breathing was coming very painfully and her right lung sounded by far much worse than her left. "Good girl. Can you cough?"

When I had finished, I put the stethoscope back around my neck and pulled a flashlight off the counter. I had attached a train to the top of it to make it friendlier. "Can you say ahh? The choo choo train needs to come through" I said making train noises. She giggled but opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, doing exactly as I had asked. Then I did a quick check of her eyes, ears, and nose.

"Good job, Faith. You're very good at this patient stuff. I'm gonna talk to your mommy for a minute and I'll be right back," I said, patting her on the arm.

She visibly relaxed into the pillows. I watched as Stacey walked out into the hallway to prepare the IV that I had decided to set Faith up with. "Angela, she'll be fine. She just needs to rehydrate and she needs some medicine. Is this the first time she's gotten sick like this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Although a child could be very helpful, there was only so much they knew.

"She's had the sore throat, ear ache, and stuffy nose for a few weeks but I just blew it off as a cold. She tends to be a bit overdramatic. She makes a paper cut sound like something that needs stitches. I don't know that she was having trouble breathing but I guess I could have missed it."

"Do you know where she was when her teacher decided to bring her into the ER?" I could tell she was upset so I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. These things were an important part of the story.

"They went on a field trip today to the park. Her teacher said it was a little bit smoky out because there had been a fire nearby, but it wasn't bad and since no one in the class had respiratory problems it was safe to take them." She laughed darkly at this statement. "Her teacher told me when I got to the hospital that when they got back to the school, she noticed Faith was acting funny and coughing a lot. She also said that all of a sudden she just seemed exhausted."

"When you can't breathe, it takes a lot out of you. I have no doubt that she has asthma and that as soon as we get some steroids into her and some albuterol, she'll get better. But we can't do anything until we get the results back from her test tomorrow morning. So for now, I'm just going to put her on an IV to get some fluids into her, and I'll order a respiratory therapist to give her an albuterol treatment to help with her breathing until I can do more."

At this point Stacey had already returned to the room and was trying to set up the IV but not having much luck. Even though she was short of breath and having chest pains, Faith was still finding a way to cry and to fight against the poor nurse. I was honestly quite amazed that she was trying to fight it. It seemed she was going to fight no matter what and she was determined to not get the IV.

As if in answer to my thoughts, Angela spoke. "It doesn't matter how sick she is, she will fight anyone who gets near her to start an IV, give her a shot, take blood, etcetera. She's scared to death of needles and she has to be held down when she gets her shots at the doctor's office."

I walked back over to the bed and took the IV from Stacey. "Faith, I'm gonna get you on some medicine so that you'll start to feel better, alright?" She could see that I now had the IV and she whimpered as she shook her head no. I pulled on a pair of examining gloves. "Have you ever had an IV, Faith?" Once again, she shook her head no. "Well IVs aren't that bad. They only hurt for a minute. You're just going to feel a little pinch in your hand and then it will be all done," I said. I paused for a minute. "Hey Faith can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"I guess," she said, softly, barely audible.

"Well," I said, sitting down on a stool next to her bed where I could easily reach her tiny hand. I figured if I was not towering over her, this might not be as scary for her. "You have to promise not to tell anybody," I said, putting emphasis on the 'anybody' part, and looking her in the eye.

"Ok I promise," she said softly.

"Well I have this teddy bear and it's really special to me. But I don't have a name for it. So right now, I'm just calling him Emmett Junior because he is awesome like me." She giggled, which was a good thing. That meant she was relaxing which is what I wanted. Although I hated doing it, I couldn't keep from tying a child down if they needed something and they wouldn't let me give it to them. I had been working for about 15 years now and I had only ever had to tie down two patients. I didn't want to make Faith my third. I gently took her hand in mine while she wasn't paying attention and found a vein. "Anyways, Emmett Junior is hiding in my office and none of the other doctors and nurses know about him. He helps me take care of my patients. Emmett Junior loves little girls like you Faith."

She giggled again. "You don't have a teddy bear," she said, her tears gone, a smile now on her face.

I took an alcohol wipe and wiped the top of her hand with it gently and slowly, making sure not to startle her with any sudden moves. "Are you sure about that? Have you ever seen Emmett Junior? I think he would be very offended if he knew you thought he didn't exist." She continued giggling at me. "Maybe you'll believe me if you get to meet Emmett Junior. Then you can help me give him a real name too. You never know he might like you. He might want to go home with you."

"But isn't he your teddy bear?" she asked.

I picked up a cool pack and held it against her hand as I answered her question "Yeah he is. But he loves helping people feel better almost as much as I do. So if he helped you get better, it would be worth giving him up." In all honesty, I kept a stash of teddy bears for all my patients who had a fear of the hospital. Having a bear generally made their hospital visit a lot easier for them.

"Aww ok. I like teddy bears." She said.

"Ok then I'll have to bring Emmett Junior by later. I'm pretty sure he would love to meet you," I said as I removed the cool pack and quickly slid the needle into her hand. Once she realized what I had done she started crying and tugging at the tubing trying to pull the IV out. I gently pressed my hand on top of hers and then handed her a tissue. I'd done my job the fun way. Now it was time to be serious.

"I'm sorry Faith. I know it hurts but you have to keep it in. Cause if you pull it out, I'll have to put it back in. I promise it will stop hurting soon and you will barely know it's there." I said, keeping my hand over hers, as I grabbed the medical tape and a board for her hand. I removed my hand and taped a cover over the IV catheter so that she couldn't move it.

"You're mean," she said softly, through her tears. "You tricked me." It hurt to hear her call me mean but it wasn't the first time a patient had called me mean. I was used to it. The kids who called me mean were usually the ones who grew attached to me the most. But to make anyone think I was mean was still hard.

"Well I'm sorry you think I'm mean Faith. But I really do have a bear that needs a name. I'm not lying to you, I promise. And I would never hurt you without having a very good reason to do so."

"Why? I don't know how there is ever a good reason to hurt me with needles. How can something that hurts be good for me?"

"Faith, it may not seem like this is going to help you. It may only seem like it's going to hurt and that's all. But it is to help you get better. It will help you get out of the hospital faster. I am very happy that I have had the chance to meet you but I want you healthy again as soon as possible. I don't want to be mean, but I do want you healthy again."

"It doesn't help. You didn't tell me why so that means it doesn't."

"Shots keep you from getting sick if you are healthy when you get them and they help you get better faster if you are already sick. And this IV will help you get better too. It's like a shot, only it stays in your vein instead of going into your muscle."

"Will you have to do that again?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was still mad at me or not but it didn't seem like it.

I sighed. I didn't want to scare her more but I wouldn't lie to her either. "I won't have to start another IV, no. But depending on how your test results are when they come back, I may have to give you a shot."

She whimpered. "Ok. But only if you give it to me. No one else can." I was surprised at her change in mood, but I was satisfied. She was scared but she wouldn't try to fight me. I stood up, having finished taping her up and threw my gloves in the garbage bin.

"I thought you were mad at me?" I asked.

"No. I don't want it but I trust you. You're nice. I like you Dr. Emmett"

I smiled. "For now, try to get some sleep Faith. I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Feel better."


End file.
